Avatar The Last Airbender:Avatars Reborn
by Kima73
Summary: Find out what happens when the avatar can no longer go into the avatar state, when Zuko is on his side and when the avatars of years past suddenly come back to life. Some are there to help, while others are simply there because of some unfinnished busines


**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story.I only own a few characters and they are the ones that I made up.**

_**Avatar The Last Airbender: Avatars Reborn**_

_Chapter 1:Avatars Reborn_

After the invasion on the day of black sun failed, the avatar and friends, along with a few other people, left for the western air temple. The rest of the invasion force surrendered and were captured by the Fire Nation soldiers. By now, Prince Zuko had caught up to them and convinced them to let him help them. Still...as the avatar continues his quest, he finds help from unexpected places. Only this time, help comes to him. An unknown force has caused the spirits of avatars past to return. They also have their own body in order to bend. There is only one difference to all the avatars. They only get one bending ability. It all depends on what bending ability they first learned. An example is Avatar Roku, since he learned firebending first, he can only firebend. They do get something in return. They have exellent control over their elements and get two other ablities that no other bender can do. In order to look look different, they have the bodies of teenagers. Yet there is a problem, the unknown force that has revived them has also caused some of them to turn evil. As time progesses,a new avatar is revived. And although some are there help the avatar, they also have hidden agendas. To make matters worse, a few have joined a small army of "rebels" to regain the balance between good and evil. And with their power...there's a chance that they might succeed.

Aang and the rest of the gang were at the Western Air Temple two days after the invasion. Aang had already explained to them that he could no longer go into the avatar state, but...the universe has a way to get things done. At the Southern Air Temple, the statues of past avatars still stand. Yet, three of them are currently glowing. These three are statues of some of the first avatars from three different nations. The first statue, which is of an avatar born in the Fire Nation, started cracking and pieces of it fell to the floor until only a man was left standing on the pedestal. The description of the man was simple:he wears a red short sleeve shirt under his jacket. His jacket is buttoned only in the middle and has gold linning along the edges. He wears baggy pants with a couple of lightning bolts. He has some black gloves on his hands. And wears some dark red and black boots. Since he's part of the "rebel" army,he's got a small patch on the upper right side of his pants. It has a few mountains,which signify that he's with the Earth Nation.He has light blue eyes and blond hair. He also has a ponytail like every Fire Nation member. The same happened to the other two statues. The second man was from the Earth Nation and his description was simple:he wears a robe-like cloak on top of his normal Earth Nation clothes. The robe has a gold lining and in the middle, close to the edge, there is half of the Earth Nation Insignia. He got the traditional Earth Nation pants and some military boots. He has long black hair and always keeps it down. He also has yellow eyes. The last person was of the Water Tribe and his description is as follows:he has the traditional Water Tribe uniform. On the upper left part of his sleeve, he has a patch with a Water Tribe Insignia on it. He has brown hair and green eyes. They were once the strongest warriors of their time. Koruh of the Fire, Shin-Rai of the Earth and Kenkruh of the Water.

Koruh gathered the other two men and began to form a plan. "What should we do about the war?" he told them. "I don't know, but I think that we should each lead an attack at all the places that have been taken over by the Fire Nation." said Kenkruh. "That's good, but I don't think it'll be easy for me to get rid of the Dai Li Agents with my firebending." "I guess I can attack Ba Sing Se, but i'll need some earthbenders." replied Shin-Rai. "I can get you some if I join the Fire Nation army. Still, I want Kenkruh to convince the Northern Water Tribe king to lend you some benders for the smallest city occupied by the Fire Nation, then Shin-Rai needs to talk to General Fong so they can lead an invasion against Ba Sing Se and I'll slowly take down the main Fire Nation city, along with the royal palace. Remember to send a hawk when you get to your destinations." They all agreed with the way the plan would go and went their seperate ways.

Kenkruh had left the temple to start his journey to the North Pole. As he walked down the slow,winding path, he began to think. What is this "force" and why did it revive him? He wanted answers. He thought that maybe the answers were at North Pole. But they could be anywhere. In the war, or with Aang, or even in...himself. He had to find out. And his journey is just the first step. What awaits him? And what will happen if the plan doesn't go as planned?

Shin-Rhai used his earthbending to get out of there by going underground. Once he was out, he headed towards General Fong. "This should be good, that old bag of bones doesn't even know how to fight. He's lucky I have to help him." He smirked. The Fire Nation had no idea that they were never going to succeed before the comet arrived.

Koruh stayed there. In the chamber that holds the statues of the past avatars. He walked around untill he found the statue of himself. He just stared at it. It was strange how it put itself together so quickly. "My duty had been done...why revive me? I know that I never got to finish what I started but, I don't think that's a good enough reason to revive me. Either way, I shall make most of the time that I have to finish my plan." Now he was leaving towards the Fire Nation...the question is...how?

Finally! Kenkruh reached the end of that path. He kept walking untill he found a small river. He took a drink of water and used his waterbending to cut a tree into the shape of a small boat. With his waterbending, he thought it would be smooth sailing...but he was wrong. His journey would start with the worst it could throw at him. He had left the shore almost an hour ago and he could already see a huge storm. He sailed through it, but it was not easy.

Meanwhile, Shin-Rai decided to make some tunnels underwater. He began close to the shore and once he made a big enough hole, he closed the entrance and began digging deeper and deeper. It was very hard to make them, and he had to rest from time to time. He still hadn't taken complete control over his bendings, seeing how he had a new body and had not been alive for quite some time.

Koruh was deep in thought. He thought about how the comet would increase the Fire Nation's power. He snapped outofit after a while and looked out into the balcony of the temple. The world looked like it had been destroyed by all evil...Like good had lost the battle...and the war. "This is impossible, there is always hope. Aang...you are the only one left to save the world. We may exist, but it is only temporary at best. We are not fighters, we have not been placed here as a helping hand...we have been placed here...as messengers. I just hope that you can figure that out before it is too late."

Aang was in a very deserted part of the temple. He and Zuko began their firebending training. It was hard. He did everything he could to master it. "Come on, you need to fight better. Look at your surroundings. Take in anything you can and use it against your opponent." "Alright." He breathed deeply and jumped into the air, then he released a fireball. Zuko countered it by dodging it and then attacking with lightning. Aang had used his airbending to dodge it. When he landed, they both threw a fireball at each other, which was stopped by an earth wall made by Toph. Katara was alongside her. "Dinner's ready! Who wants to eat?" she said with her usual smile. "I do!" said Aang, who was starving. "I don't. I'll stay out here and train." replied Zuko. Katara walked over to him. "Listen you! It took me two and a half hours of waterbending to make this, and you will come and eat it whether you like it or not!" She left towards the camp after that with Toph and Aang while Zuko stayed behind for a minute."You're worse than my sister..." He followed soon after.

Well that's it. Next chapter will come soon. And I apologize for not having put up the second chapter of the yugioh story, but i've been too busy and my computer's damaged, so I kept losing my stories and got a massive writer's block. Still, don't forget to review.


End file.
